


the odds at the sunset.

by Anonymous



Series: Their Harmony. [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood and Injury, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Magic, Monsters, Multiple Voices, Penname: morph, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Swords, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When technoblade was a kid, he believed monsters were reincarnation of bad people. He grew up to that story, slayed monsters for his own gain and the voices demands.then, he meets phil.-ex monster hunter! technoblade and monster! phil au
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Their Harmony. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098782
Comments: 52
Kudos: 428
Collections: Anonymous





	the odds at the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> some info about the world: basically, monsters and humans are made from magic. dark magic is for monsters, and light magic for humans. everyone has magic, humans have little of it though, unless they grow up into a magician or is technoblade (read the story to understand).

Growing up, technoblade heard many stories of monsters. He heard it mostly from caretakers, who gather up children at their laps and tell many tales. they tell about where they came from, the stories vary on from telling that monsters were born whenever a person thinks or does an ill intent, but these were to behave little kids.

Technoblade never believed them when he was a kid, because if that were to be true, there would be a mass of monsters around the world from his own thoughts, and not just his own, but the voices as well.

The voices that were with him for so long, he doesn't remember a day he didn't hear them. He isn't sure from where they came from, perhaps they were the result of the mass of magic he was born with? The high amount of magic he was born with already affected his looks, with his hair being bright pink, and brown eyes that some people would swear were red when the light reflected on them.

But the voices, they guided technoblade, and technoblade didn't mind them, sure there were things they would say that technoblade is sure he was never informed of, but he waves it off.

Technoblade didn't mind them, not until he was much older, not until he got a grip on a sword and they started to chant a continuous mantra that itches the back of his head, _blood for the blood god._ Technoblade doesn't believe in gods, but the voices worship one of them. Sometimes, techno thinks it might be him, but that would be silly, a human believes himself to be a god because the voices in his head tell him so? Nah, thats crazy talk.

They get really overwhelming during that, But they would return to being nice, or as nice as continuously annoying him in his own head, when they dont demand blood. He learnt how to deal with them, learnt that defeating monsters, they leave him alone earlier than ever, Technoblade doesnt tell a living soul about them.

  
  


There were some stories about where the monsters came from that technoblade as a kid did believe though, is that when a bad person dies, they’ll be reincarnated into a monster. 

It makes more sense to him as a kid.

As he grew, technoblade trained himself to be a part of the monster hunters, to get rid of the evil in the world. Although, he didn't entirely join the ranks for that sole reason only.

There is an urge to be on top of all the hunters of the world, to make a name for himself, and the endless riches. The voices in his head urge him on, cheering for him to do what he wants, celebrating his victories and in return, technoblade cuts down more monsters to feed them blood.

When technoblade wins his first prize, rewarded for defeating a mob of monsters that were raiding a valued village, he gets a diamond sword. Technoblade rises more, in the ranks, above everyone.

One day, when he was in the top ten ranks, climbing his way to the first, a roar echoes through the world.

The usual amount of monsters decreased suddenly, right after that mysterious roar. It was as if a snap just happened, and monsters slowly started to decrease. The monster raids that often happen three to five times a month became nearly non-existent.

The king of the kingdom, had sent investigation parties, and technoblade went along.

They found dead monsters. Their bodies frozen, their dark magic is drained. Some theorized that a strong magician was able to wipe out all of these monsters, others say that the gods wanted to spare them and finally answered their prayers.

Technoblade doesn't believe any of their thoughts, but he doesn't know what to make of it. They came back with no answers to the king, and technoblade rage rises when the king just dismisses it, celebrating the death of the monsters.

There should be more investigation, something wasn't...right. But who was technoblade, when he is only one of the top ten ranks of monster hunters to a king. Maybe being the first ranked hunter isn't exactly what he wants, and technoblade stares at the golden crown.

The voices at that time echoed the familiar sentence over and over again, _“blood for the blood god.”._ But is he really a god? He’s only a mere human, with voices in his head that knows far too much about the world before technoblade does.

It was scary, suddenly, when technoblade watched as people began to relax and being nonchalant about it in the few months, when a big top ranked monster hunter decided to quit because of it, the bad feeling in technoblade guts churns and tugs. 

Something isn't right, his instinct screams to prepare for the worst, the voices are confused as to why he is spending so much time preparing for nothing, half of them mocking him and the other supporting. He tells them, something isn't right. He tells the advisory of the king, to the hunters who are thinking about quitting, to anyone that has to listen. He gets no response, but...at least...

he was right, in the end.

After a few months after that roar, portals start to appear, and with it, new monsters.

Humanized zombified pigs, big boars, dark coal skeletons, and rarely, a fire shooting blaze. Technoblade is conflicted, he is glad that he was right, that there is something new, that he is climbing up the ranks. But he is angry, that no one listened and the amount of deaths, and that those new monsters almost eat up at his hard work armor and weapons. 

He needs something strong, far stronger than diamonds.

Technoblade looks at the purple portal they came from, and thinks. the king, orders for the portals to be destroyed, and technoblade has to work fast.

Technoblade runs off to find a portal hidden behind the kingdom walls, and he explores a brand new world, that is hell. It's hot, the armor feels like it burns him, but there is something new.

New to him, but not to the voices.

They immediately name it the nether, naming the beasts- _piglins_ , boars, _zombie piglins_ -the white thing that flies over the sea of lava- _ghasts_ -technoblade is very grateful that those ghasts can't enter through the portal, and the skeletons that live in the fortress- _wither skeletons_ -.

He eyes a crown that a piglin wore, and he snatches it, eyeing the many colored jewellery and details and technoblade hides it.

He learns of a new material, netherite. It's strong, much stronger than diamond.

It takes him a week to make a full armor and weapons. He has the full set, and then, begrudgingly he destroys the purple portal. To make sure that no trace of what he has done is revealed, but alas, when technoblade ventures through the night with his new armor and weapons, their origins are revealed by the king’s magician.

He offers the king the netharite, that the resource is far too great to ignore.

The king berates him, telling technoblade that he almost killed several people with what he has done, and technoblade bites back his words, and the voices in his head scream at the king.

_No, it was you. I told you from the beginning but you ignored me, and look what happened._

Technoblade's name is removed from the ranks of monster hunters, some rumors spread that he was the reason the portals appeared.people would look at him in disdain, but some people still whisper his name in awe and look up to him.

It stays that way, technoblade still lives in the kingdom, and still goes out to defeat the monsters. He starts to wear the crown when he goes to defeat them, along with a red coat gifted from someone- _nikki, she said her name is nikki and he still remembers_ -he saved, and he gets a large amount of supporters.

It continues like that for years.

It isn't until he is 25 years old that when the current first ranked monster hunter, ‘dream’ , is being publicly rewarded, that it becomes a slight problem.

Some people started throwing a fit, arguing that the blade deserved it. Technoblade watched as even dream, publicly suggested sharing the prize. The king didn't take it well, and he publicly exiled technoblade from the kingdom he grew up in.

He wants nothing more than to shoot the unfair king right then and there, and he does. It's an uproar, there are horrified screams and cheering, and techno hears the more than usual intense blood lust in his head, he never purposely hurt a human before. Technoblade flees the kingdom that was once home. 

He wanders into the forest, hidden from eyes. Technoblade only possesses his armor and weapons-he never takes them off, keeping them always next to him-his crown sits on his head and a red coat wrapped around himself.

He keeps killing the monsters at night, because it's the only thing that he is good at, the only thing left for him.

And the story starts from here.

.

Three days he has been sleeping on tree branches and technoblade starts to badly miss his bed, but it's too early to move out of the forest, he isn't sure if his shot killed the king or injured him, but regardless the king-or someone else if the king had died-will send people to get him.

So technoblade has to stay hidden for now, until he can find a stable place and get back to his feet. Techno has been wandering through the thick forest for those three days. He finds nothing other than just trees, and big trees, and small trees.

Just trees.

_“Slowblade” “technoslow” “homelesstechno” “HOMELESSBLADE” “HAH”_

“I get it, can you guys quiet down now?” technoblade grumbles, moving some of his bangs over his face. He watches the sunset color the blue sky into orange, and by that time, technoblade stumbles into a small plain field, the first area that does not have trees.

It's unfortunate he found it at night, technoblade huffs sadly, the spot would have been perfect for a day nap. The monsters are going to easily see him in the plain grass field, but he can fight more better in the spacious area, unlike the forest where he has to take mindful swings around the stupid trees.

Technoblade doesn't hesitate as he steps into the area, fighting monsters isn't a big deal to him. Besides, technoblade needs something to do with his hands, so fighting monsters in the plain for a little bit before taking a hiding up top in the trees is the plan.

The sun sets, and the moon rises as monsters blood sheds. Technoblade swings his sword down at the huge spider head, decapting it. The creeper that tried to crawl its way closer silently gets shot down with his crossbow, technoblade grabs a zombie to shield himself from an arrow shot at him by a skeleton before pushing the zombie against the skeleton and watching them fight.

The moon is full tonight, and it hangs in the middle of the sky as technoblade takes rest on a branch at the closest tree that faces the field. The monster blood slowly oozing off in particles, the dead body of monsters disappearing with a light fade, the magic dying off.

Technoblade would have closed his eyes, if he doesn't hear a familiar gurgling sound, multiple of them. Technoblade turns his head to where he hears it coming from, staring in disbelief.

A monster hoard ready to raid, specifically a zombie one.

It's been so long since a raid happened, the last said he remembered were from a few months ago. Technoblade watches as a group of zombies walk into his view, the numbers of the zombies makes him tense.

Then, there is a loud sound of flapping wings.

Technoblade watches a winged figure flying in the sky, the moonlight illuminating the large grey wings and technoblade cant register what he is seeing as the figure swoops down fast on the zombies, the front line of the zombies drop dead as they get slashed.

Technoblade observes in fasication, as the figure drops down in the middle of the zombies. Belatedly, he realizes that none of the zombies are attacking the winged figure.

They try to filter through the person, walking around him as if he isn't there, the ones he injures do bite back but the winged man decapitates it before it does.

The voices are silent for the first time in a while, if technoblade had focused on listening to them though, he would have heard a whisper of the angel of death, but he is focused on the man, and the odds in him.

The wings, the antlers horns the prod from under his bucket hat. 

Inhuman.

A monster.

It explains why the zombies aren't attacking him, the rest of the other kind of monsters lurking nearby and not attacking, why the zombies only attack back is when he injuries them-

But it doesn't explain why he looks...so human too, and not like any of the other monsters. Where an enderman has its stretchy limbs, skeletons are just bones, zombies are rotten flesh, the winged figure is much more human than them. Human sized limbs, and flesh and general look.

Technoblade notices a zombie rising from the ground, from where the stranger had slashed through, getting up and from behind the other’s back.

He shoots from his crossbow before he thinks, and it hits the zombie right on, and the man-monster turns to the direction of where it came from. Brown eyes lock into rich blue eyes, and technoblade thinks that no monster could have eyes like that.

The stranger turns to look away, fighting the rest of the hoard, and now that techno just exposed himself, he helps by shooting from the branch of the tree. The other flinches slightly whenever technoblade shoots, he’s mindful of him, technoblade notes that the other never fully turned his back to him once he realized he was there.

The last zombie falls, and technoblade lowers his crossbow, but keeps his hands steady on it. The monste-the man, the man turns to technoblade, walking to the tree he is on, he passes by a creeper that doesn't even move towards him at all.

The huge wings furl in and there are faint magic sparkles as he walks and technoblade feels like he is staring at something ethereal.

“Hey mate,” the other says, waving a hand. They're like enderman hands, except they aren't stretched out, they're perfectly human sized but the same endermen color and the purple highlight. 

Technoblade sizes the man, he is holding out his sword in defense, and techno slowly lets go of his crossbow gently before hesitainyl raising a hand in greeting. The wings seem to ruffle, and the man smiles bright at technoblade, and technoblade gasps silently at the sight of sharp teeth. “Thanks for the help!” 

Technoblade doesn't move, completely bewildered out of his mind. He can't look away from the stranger-monster(?), he looks like every human but like every monster, with no armor and just plain green robes, blonde hair that reaches his shoulders, wearing sandals and a striped green bucket hat.

Now added with large grey wings, antlers that poke out of the hat, sharp teeth, and black purplish color of his hands and technoblade can't tell if it travels to his arms or not with the robes covering him.

It isn't until the man seems to stretch his wings that technoblade snaps out of it-”wait!” he calls out, afraid the monster is going to fly off. The other looks up to him, seemingly cautious. “What-” he pauses, technoblade looks over the dead bodies of the zombie that are slowly disappearing. 

The person that just took out an entire raid himself, a feat no one but technoblade has done and now there is someone else. 

Someone that is something, a monster and a human, or nothing from the two, an entirely new magical being and technoblade needs to know who-

“-who, who are you?” he asks in the end, and the stranger smiles up at him before tipping his hat. “Philza,” and then, he flies off, until the figure of him that technoblade follows with his eyes turn into a star speck.

.

Technoblade gets his wishes of napping in the plain fields, the sun casting down gently at him. He didn't manage to sleep much the night before, with how much he thought about ‘philza’.

The strange man/monster?, he never heard or seen anyone like him.

The voices in his head, they don't seem confused at the man( _monster?_ ). Just after he was gone they started chanting his name, and only that for a while. It did not help him at all. _“Philza philza” “phil phil phil” “phiLZA!”_ _“imagine needing help to get rid of a raid.”_

Technoblade had heard of people wearing monster skin or heads, he even got a creeper head to avoid the blowing monsters, but they arent that stupid unfortuanlty, a creeper would notice if they were close enough. 

But the other day, the other just walked through the zombie hoard without a scratch and walked by a creeper by an inch, just an inch and the blowing monster didn’t explode or pay any attention to him.

It had made him stay up all night, as technoblade tried to theorize what exactly the other is. A monster? A human? A mix between two? Or an entirely new magic creature? 

Will he ever see him again?

Technoblade rests at the large grass field, the warm sun is heavy on his eyelids and he naps.

.

He wakes up to sunset, and technobade grumbles as he wipes the sleep from his eyes.

He fights off the monsters, albeit a bit sluggish since he hasn't eaten in a while. Technoblade then hears wing flaps, and there is someone behind him. He turns with his sword ready, and the tip of his sword greets the gentle smile of the man that haunted his thoughts all night yesterday.

“Hey mate,” Philza greets, before unsheathing his own sword. Technoblade keeps his gaze at him, and he keeps his ears strained at his surroundings, he can hear about two zombies coming up behind him now.

“Thought i can drop by,” ‘philza says, and he swings over to knock an arrow coming up to techno from his right. Technoblade blinks, before he has to turn to slash and nik at the zombies on his back, and he hears the sound of fighting behind him.

Technoblade whirl through the green field, killing off and blocking attacks from monsters. He sees Philza in the corner of his eyes, on the other side slaying some monsters as well. He’s good, fast in his steps.

_“Philza!” “he’s helping us?” “we don't need help.” “philza philza philza” “the angel of-”_

Technoblade snaps out of it as he hears a hiss from behind him, and his sword meets the neck of the creeper as an arrow meets the creeper head. It falls down, and technoblade looks over at Philza, the other holding a bow and arrow, grinning.

His grin full of Sharp teeth that can tear off flesh.

Technoblade nods at the other after a pause, before falling back into fighting off the small amount of the monsters left. His left arm burns slightly, but he doesn't focus on it.

Now, its….surprising, the lack of them in the plain of the field. There are still some, lingering in the forests, but they haven't taken notice of technoblade yet. There are no monsters in the green field, except for one that smiles at him.

“You fight good,” Philza says, with a slight pink face, probably flushed from the fighting. “...thanks,” technoblade brushes off the monster's guts on his arms, he notices how philza sheaths his sword and technoblade hesitantly puts his weapons away as well.

Technoblade looks down at the other, and notices how philza is scanning him up and down. They look at each other for a moment, a human and a monster.

“What's your name?” philza says after a moment, moving his head slightly up at the other. Technoblade blinks, “technoblade.” 

Philza's eyes seem to brighten, and he smiles. Technoblade keeps mindful of the sharp white teeth of the other, “an odd name for an odd human.” he comments, and technoblade pauses.

“Odd human? Heh?'' The odd one here was him, with his horns and massive wings. Philza only chuckles at him before walking away, technoblade turns to see him sit down on a clean grass area of the field, that isn't littered with monster guts.

He looks like a deity, with the way the moonlight shines on the wings and they seem to sparkle off the horns. If technoblade believed in gods, then he would have thought the other was an angel. 

Technoblade hesitantly walks over, he doesn't sit down until Philza pats the spot next to him. “You’re the first one that didn't try to kill me immediately,” Phil says after a silent moment, and technoblade fiddles with his fingers, unsure what to say to that. “...and you kinda stand out with the netherite armor and crown….and the pink hair.” technoblade reaches up to his golden crown, adjusting it at the mention of it.

“That's why you’re a bit unusual to me,” Philza turns to look at him, and technoblade tries not to meet the intense gaze of the other. “Well, you’re also strange to me.” technoblade says while glancing at the oddity of the other, the wings, horns, sharp teeth, and the abyss colored inkings on his hands.

“...” it's silent for a moment, and they’re back at staring at each other. Technoblade observes the confused expression on Philza's face as he scans over his face.

“You wont ask?” philza says in a hushed tone, and technoblade shrugs. “i'm curious, but i don't know if you’ll bite me if i do ask.” technoblade says truthfully, he has questions, but he also doesn't want to anger a one of a kind monster.

Philza snorts, and then bursts into chuckles. The sharp teeth on display, and technoblade wonders if the other accidentally cuts his tongue sometimes.

Technoblade looks over to where he felt something on his arm, removing the arm plate, he finds a little claw marks from where a zombie tried to take hold of him and scratched him. Technoblade grabs a healing potion from his pocket, sipping slightly and he eyes the other.

Philza is looking over at the injury on his arm, an unreadable expression on his face. Technoblade offers the healing potion, which snaps the daze the other was in. “you’re hurt?” he asks, and phil blinks at him.

“You are a special one technoblade,” Philza says in the end, standing up and stretching his wings out. “Would you...like to meet up here again tomorrow?” he asks, and technoblade is captured at the sight of the moon behind Philza's head.

He nods slowly, as he registers what Philza had said.

Philza smiles, and he flies off.

Well then, maybe that means he wasn't hurt. Technoblade stores the potion back, glancing at his already healed arm and placing back the armor plate.

.

Technoblade throws out the plans of heading off to a village, and he starts planning to maybe build a little shelter in the forest. If there were searches for him, this forest would have been littered by a search party already, so he must be safe for now.

It's a bit ridiculous, technoblade thinks. He just threw away the idea to head over to a village just to- to what? Have a chat with someone for one day and that's it?

  
  


Well, it can always be a temporary shelter, it doesn't have to stay that long. Besides, he can't imagine himself staying for so long to entertain himself with a monster.

.

  
  


The day passes, and when the sun sets, technoblade stalks off to the field. His sword shimmers in the orange hue of the sun, and just as the dark blue inks the sky and monster sounds begin to wail, technoblade hears flaps of wings.

Philza is flying above him, this time he is wearing armor and carrying a brand new sword that shimmers in enchantment. Philza scurries around the area, and technoblade watches him fly with his massive wings, keeping mindful of the monsters crawling their way to him but he is enormed at the other’s flight.

He looks away when he has to, when a zombie gets a bit too close and technoblade starts to dance with his sword at the hostile creatures. He hears a loud thump, that indicates that philza had landed on the ground and the sound of fighting.

Once the area is clean, technoblade looks over at the winged figure, and stalks off to the same area they sat on yesterday, flopping down. Philza comes to sit next to him, a bit stiff. He’s wearing netherite armor, technoblade mind supplied, except for a chestplate, but it's probably because of his wings.

“Hey mate,” Phil says, and technoblade grunts. “...i'm sorry.” and technoblade looks up at the other from where he is lying on the soft grass, philza is looking down at him with a contemplating expression. 

“Heh?” he tilts his head at the other, why is he apologizing? 

“I...i thought that there would be a trap.” philza admits quietly, “i thought i would test you to see if you’d have…” it explains why philza is wearing armor now, and why he flew over the area in the beginning. Technoblade hums, and he shakes his head.

“Nah, it's good to be prepared in case. '' he tells the other, and technoblade quotes a line he read from a war book, and it makes Phil chuckle, shaking his head as he looks at technoblade with a glimmer in his eyes. “Aw mate,” phil then lays down, spreading his wings slightly and-it lays next to technoblade arm, “oh sorry i-” “its okay,” technoblade brings a hand to lower the wing back to the ground beside his arm.

Its soft, and technoblade hesitates before bringing his hand away and looking at the stars above them.

Phil starts talking then, telling technoblade about his day. How he spent the entire day fishing, and technoblade starts to crave eating a good cooked fish now. 

Phil leaves before sunrise, and technoblade is alone watching it. 

There is slight tingling in his fingertips, from when he touched the feathers and technoblade wonders if it's from the magic lingering on the wings or his own body.

.

The next day, even when Phil didn't tell him if he was going to be here or not, Technoblade walks to the field when it sunsets. 

He fights off the monsters in the dark, and when he thinks the other might not be coming, he hears the flaps of wings.

Technoblade looks up to see Phil flying down at him, a basket in his hands. “I hope you left some for me, mate.” philza winks at him, technoblade raises both of his eyebrows at that, feeling his face slightly reddening. Philza is fixing his hat and placing down the basket, Techno notices that the other has gone back to not wearing armor, wearing the green fabric robes once again. 

Technoblade smirks at the other when he finally turns back to face him, “there won't be left be anymore left if you stay up there all night.”

After clearing the area, this time it's much faster than before. technoblade had taken notice that phil kills the zombies faster and has a bit of trouble with skeletons, so he handled them. After clearing the area, Phil then shows the other what he brought in his basket.

A picnic blanket, food, and some books. 

“This...is basically a picnic.” he tells the other and phil chuckles as he shrugs, “i thought it would be much nicer than sitting on the grass constantly.” he says, and technoblade notices the implication that they are going to do this more than once.

The thought makes his stomach flutter, and technoblade distracts himself from it by helping Phil set the red and white blanket down. The two sit down and Phil rummages through the basket, handing technoblade some food, techno bites down at the goods and he hums in delight.

Finally, something other than cooked rabbits. 

He notices Phil pulling out books, and instantly recognizes a cover of them. Technoblae gasps excitedly, and Phil giggles at his reaction before handing him the book. Technoblade ruffles through the pages, scanning the pages, it's worn but in a good condition.

“I thought the quote you told me before was familiar, and i remembered i had this book.” Phil says, his wings flutter behind him slightly and he brings a dark claw to itch at his chin slightly. “I thought that maybe you’d like some books.” technoblade looks at the other bashful expression, and he smiles.

“Thank you,”

_“Techno simp” “simp techno.” “phillllzaaa”_

He ignores them, and focuses on the way Phil shoots him a small nice smile before grabbing at his food and eating.

The rest of the night, technoblade reads to Phil some quotes he had used once, telling him about how he used to train with the other monster hunters and beat them while quoting. Phil tells him how he found the book, when he was fishing and it got caught on the line. 

It's nice, and technoblade had some accomplies in his life that he never considers friends, but this time, when Phil prepares to leave just before sunrise, he tells techno that he can keep the book and leaves with a promise for tomorrow.

Technoblade had just made a friend with a monster, and he never been happier.

.

Nights continue like before, phil bringing in the picnic basket, and the two chattering under the moonlight. He learns so much about the other, and technoblade learns that he himself is an interesting person.

-

_“You-you did what to the orphanage?!” Phil exclaims, but his expression betrays his tone, he looks like he’s on the verge of tears from laughter. “I burnt it, it was infested with spiders phil, and i was feeling lazy. I blamed it on a skeleton with a flame enchantment.” Phil cackles, and he falls to lay at the blanket underneath, splayed out with his wings fluffing up._

_Technoblade can't help but smile at the other, chuckling at the memory and his reaction._

_-_

_“I can teleport a bit, but i hate doing it.” technoblade hums, as he watches familiar purple magic swirl around phil dark claw hands, it's like enderman magic. “Why?” phil shivers physically, as he gags, “it makes me so dizzy, and the first times i ever did it when i got like this, i passed out.”_

_There are little implections there, hinting that Phil wasn't always like this, but technoblade doesn't mention it, not until the other brings it up first, even if it might never happen, and he’s fine with that._

_“You can teleport like an enderman...does that mean you hate water?” “nah mate, am fine with it.”_

_“How did you find out you can teleport?” Phil looked away, uncomfortable for a moment, technoblade was about to take back his question when the other responded. “I got shot down, I was trapped and they were about to kill me, i panicked and all i could think about that i need to run back home, and i was there all of a sudden.”_

  
  


_-_

  
  


_“How do you get your hair pink?” “it's always pink,” “huh? You don't dye it? How?” “was born with an unusual amount of magic,” phil reaches out, slowly so technoblade can dodge his touch. Technoblade lets phil reach out to his pink hair, running his hands through it. “...that made your hair pink?” “yea,”_

_Phil smiles at him, “can I braid it?”_

_-_

_“Did you poke holes through your hat to get your horns out?” “oh hush i love wearing it and i won't let some horns out of my head stop me.”_

_-_

_“Where did you get the crown?” “killed the piglin wearing it in the nether, took it with me.” “huh, nice.”_

_-_

_“You wear heels,” technoblade bursts laughing, clutching his stomach. “Oh shut up i thought you were tall-”_

_“I am still taller than you without the heels!” “you’re just two inches taller mate! This entire time you were wearing heels?!”_

_“h-how did you not notice?!” “how do you fight with heels?!”_

_-_

  
  


A weeks pass by, and technoblade can firmly say that the two of them are friends at this point.

But on this day-or night, where Phil is sitting across technoblade in comfortable silence, something different happens.

Phil stays, even as the sun rises up. 

Technoblade is tense, he doesn't know if phil burns in the daylight like some of the monsters, but relaxes slightly when he doesn't. The two of them watch the sun rise together for the first time, and the fact makes him way happier than he should be, smiling widely and blushing slightly.

Phil hums in the silence, turning to technoblade with a small teasing smile, a hint of pink dusts across his face. “You thought I would burn?” he asks, and technoblade huffs at the other, smirking. “Well, you always leave before the sun comes up.”

Phil looks away and back at the sun, and technoblade would have too, if he wasn't captured in the way the soft glow of the sun falls on phil.

He looks divine.

Technoblade wants nothing more than to reach out and hold him.

He doesn't move, caught up in a whirl of emotions and he only snaps out of it when phil turns to him, a sad smile apparent on his face. “I don't burn because I'm still human.” he says in a whisper, and technoblade hangs on every word.

“...I was never a monster in the beginning,” Phil rubs at his hands, staring down at them. “When i was a kid, i wished i could walk around at night, look up at the stars and not be scared of monsters.” he says in a quilty tone, hushed. Technoblade leans closer from where he is, and Phil leans at the other until they’re leaning against each other.

“So I travelled, to find answers on how to get rid of them all.” phil wings spread slightly, and technoblade feels it curling around his side. Phil hasn't looked up from where he is staring deeply into his hands, but he looks like he is seeing something else. “I found hints, clues and something about a strong hold that has a portal.” he curls his hands, and technoblade keeps an eye on the claws in case Phil hurts himself.

“In order to get there, i needed blaze powder and enderpearls, which i can only get from the nether.'' Phil breathes in, and uncurls his hands, “I went there and I got it. I got the ender eyes that lead me to the stronghold and I found the portal. And i went in.”

“And there were...so much endermen, and large obsidian pillars with crystals up top, and a dragon.” 

Technoblade widens his eyes at the mention of a dragon, and he remembers years ago, the roar.

“I fought the dragon, and i found out that the crystals were healing it, so i destroyed the crystals.”

“I managed to injure its wings to the point it cant fly anymore and i-i was going to cut its head off,” phil hands shake slightly, “it roared, so loud i thought i went deaf-and then endermen around me all dropped dead to the ground suddenly and i realized that the dragon had sucked up their magic, so it could heal.” technoblade reaches over with his hand, and phil holds it, looking at the stark difference between them. 

He finally turns to look at technoblade, smiling sadly. “I cut its head off when I realized that, and there was a magic burst, and there was t-this intense pain that, that just-I wanted nothing more than to just return home.” 

Phil chuckles as he looks over at the wing he draped across techno, “i woke up back home, looking like this and for a few months monsters ceased to exist.” 

“But…” he looks over, and techno looks at where he is staring at. A spider in the far corner, crawling its way somewhere. “They’re still here,” technoblade doesn't know what to do, so he leans his head against the other shoulder, and squeezes their joined hands.

“At least, I got my wish as a kid. I can walk all I want at night, just...with monsters..as a monster.” he looks heartbroken for a moment, but he turns to beam up slightly at techno, “hey! I can fly and do cool stuff too!” he waves with their joined hands, little purple magic particles wave off, before slumping more into techno. 

Phil eventually pulls away from the touch after a minute of silence, “so uh-that's how i got-” phil flails with his hands for a moment, before nervously laughing slightly and averting his eyes away from techno. “I am not really a monster and human, i-just human enough not to burn though.” 

“Well..” technoblade begins, and he continues when phil looks back at him. “It's good that you don't, you don't deserve to burn.” 

Phil pauses, and then smiles at him. “Oh? what do i deserve then?” Phil asks, and technoblade hums at the obvious answer. “Good things only,” technoblade says in short, and Phil's smile wobbles slightly and he thinks he did something wrong until Phil spread his arms, “aw mate, give me a hug.”

It's a nice hug, and technoblade pretends not to hear a little sob and that Phil pulls him in closer and tighter. That roar happened years ago, and Phil is such a friendly person that seems to be outgoing, having spent all these years alone.

Phil leaves, this time he walks away instead of flying. Technoblade stalks off to the cave he had made shelter of when he no longer sees Phil's back, unable to wipe off the smile growing on his face and the nice tingling feeling in his body.

He knows exactly what he is feeling, but he won't ever mention it. A simple crush would disturb their friendship, and technoblade would rather keep Phil around. He never trusted someone this much before, or anyone to show him as much trust too. 

_“Techno simp” “simppp.” “good things only? Awww”_

His face burns red when he gets back to his cave.

.

At sunset, philza shows up late. Technoblade had taken care of the monsters by himself, he waited antsy. Many thoughts of what could have happened to Phil run through his mind and the voices aren't certainly helping.

_“Phil lost?” “slowza” “where’s phil?” “phil phil philll” “he might be hurt.” “maybe he doesn't like techno anymore”_

Technoblade hears the flaps of wings, and his shoulders sag down as he sighs in relief. Looking up, he spots a sheepish looking philza with a basket.

“alright , what’s the hold up?” he crocks an eyebrow at phil, and phil lands down right in front of him, his hair sways with the wind that was created from phil wings. “Sorry mate,” he apologizes, glancing around.

“You handled them without me?” Phil says in a pouty tone, and technoblade huffs as he takes the basket from the other, grabbing the picnic blanket out. “Yeah i had fun all by myself.” he snickers at the other, waving some spider eyes in his hand. “Oh you better clean your hands before you touch my shit.” Phil warns, narrowing his eyes at the other and grabbing back the basket, techno only cackles at him.

They sit down and bask in the moonlight, Phil brings cookies with him this time and technoblade almost finishes the entire plate. 

They chatter mindlessly, about anything, and they lie down to rest. “..you know I just realized something,'' Phil mutters slightly, and technoblade doesn't bother to look over, keeping his gaze at the stars, but he hums so the other knows he’s listening.

“I don't really have a family or like a job, so i can come and go as i please, right?” technoblade nods, feeling slight sympathy at the family part. “How come you can visit me?'' Phil asks, and technoblade turns to look at the other slowly.

Ah.

He never mentioned the exiled part about him?

“Im exiled,” phil looks down at him with wide eyes for a moment, “what.” technoblade recognizes that tone, and he nervously looks away. “Uh yeah-anyways phil what-” “WHAT!”

“Where have you been living?! Have you been exiled this entire time!? Techno what!?” Phil is grabbing at his blonde hair, looking down at technoblade in worry. Technoblade shrugs as he gestures something with his hands, “since the beginning, and uhh i stayed in a cave?”

The wings flare up, and technoblade hears the voices going off in his head about getting in trouble and he doesn't have the time to scold him as Phil glares at him. “For months?!” 

“Well to be fair, for a month and a half-” “techno,” 

He stops, and he stares at Phil as the other breathes in and out. Phil turns to look at him with a concerned look that makes his heart flail around in his chest, and Phil reaches out to place a hand on top of his. 

“What happened?”

Technoblade tongue feels heavy for a moment, but as he gets the first word out, he talks. 

He tells him about the king, tells him of his wrongs and rights.

He tells Phil about the voices, when Phil asks how the other knew the nether creatures' names.

Phil doesn't look disgusted, doesn't look at him weird or anything. Phil looks like always, a reassuring soft smile as he listens to him.

_Listens._

After his whole spiel, technoblade notices that at some point, they intertwined their hands and Phil is rubbing at his hand with his thumb softly. Careful of his claw, to not hurt techno. 

He feels lighter.

Phil then shakes his head, muttering something under his breath.

“Ok, that's it, i'm taking you with me.” “heh?!”

Technoblade shakes his head, “no no you don't have to-” “techno, you’re my best friend i can't let you stay like this!” technoblade pauses, and he presses his lips at the mention of them being best friends, his body tingling in that nice sensation.

“Phil...i really don't want to trouble you.” the other is not listening to him, gathering their stuff to the basket already. “Aw mate,” phil looks up at him, and his face tints slightly red as he smiles and says “you’re a pleasure, never trouble.” 

Technoblade is speechless, and he helps Phil fold the blanket with a red face.

“Ok, you hold the basket, and i'll hold you.'' Phil gives him the basket, and technoblade secures it in his arms before he turns to the other confused at the last part, and it's then that Phil sweeps him off the ground so suddenly.

Technoblade shrieks, and quickly wraps an arm around Phil's neck. “Hold tight,” “hEH!?”

Phil flaps a few times, before suddenly they soar to the skies and technoblade shuts his eyes tight and sucks a breath when he feels his stomach drop. He can hear Phil laugh and technoblade blushes red in embarrassment.

.

Phil drops down gently, and technoblade opens his eyes to see in the dark, a cottage surrounded by some trees, a space next to it that is either a small farm or a garden.

“Home sweet home,'' Phil mutters, and he turns to take technoblade’s hand, guiding the other to the house. Technoblade would have looked around when Phil opened the door and they both entered, if he wasn't busy staring at their intertwined hands, the light feeling in his body still present. 

“Hey hey watch this,” technoblade looks up at phil, who brings his other hand to his mouth, blowing softly until-

Purple flames come out, and Phil's excited face is illuminated in purple. Technoblade marvels at the flame and at the man, glancing between them. “Look,” phil whispers, and blows at the floating purple fireball and it floats to a candlestick mounted at the wall, lighting it.

“Heh?” technoblade looks back at Phil, who had grabbed a candle stick and blows fire in it, walking around as he lights up at the other candles on the walls. Technoblade and him are still holding hands, and he isn't sure if Phil forgot since techno isn't pulling his hand away nor is phil. So now he is following around phil awkwardly, as the other lights up the place.

Phil finishes and he places the candle stick on a table before turning to techno with a grin, “what do you think?” and technoblade tells him the first thing that he thought of.

“...You can make fire?!”

.

  
  


Technoblade takes a bath-forced from Phil once he learns the other had been taking cold lake showers-while Phil prepares a place for him to sleep at.

Then, he realizes a slight problem.

“Phil i need clothes.” “oops i forgot about that”

Phil gave him the biggest shirt and pants he has, the shirt is a tight fit, it hugs his wait uncomfortably but the pants are a perfect fit. He looks at a red faced phil. “this is the only shirt that doesn't have an open back.” Phil looks away, technoblade tilts his head in confusion at why the other keeps averting his gaze.

“Ah, it's a bit tight for me to sleep in,” technoblade removes it, and phil squeaks. “Hey don't worry am going to wear it when i wake up-” “oh thank gods i won't be able to handle it.”

“i don't look that bad,” technoblade crosses his arm at the other, feeling a bit self-conscious now. Phil shakes his head immediately, laughing nervously. “No no mate, you look good-i mean you’re good.” phil shakes his head, “come on i'll show you where you’ll sleep for now,”

Technoblade wonders what just happened, flushing slightly at the thought that maybe Phil finds him attractive.

Phil takes him to a bedroom, and the bed is full of blankets and pillows, with only one candle lighting up the place is from the bed table.

Technoblade shoots an exasperated look at a phil who giggles at the sight of the pillow mountains, “sorry i-i got a bit excited.” “phil, this is your bed.” “mate, you slept on the forest floor for how many weeks? I want you to have the bed.” “no-waH!”

Phil pushes the other into the bed, and technoblade flops on it. “oh,Soft,” he mutters, snuggling up at the fluffy pillow. Phil hums, “you look comfortable.” “I feel comfortable” technoblade opens an eye to see a fond look on Phil's face, and he curls in on himself once he starts getting the odd tingling sensation yet again in his stomach.

“Mind if a join?” phil winks, and the sight isn't fair on technoblade already fast beating heart, phil chuckles slightly and technoblade reaches out. He grabs Phil's hand and pulls the other into the heap of blankets and pillows. “It is your bed, i don't mind if we share..” the bed is wide enough, but technoblade wants to keep an arm on the other, it felt right. 

“Hm, i don't mind either.” phil mutters out, and technoblade smirks slightly. “Good, i was planning to trap you here if you tried to leave.”

Phil rolls his eyes before propping a pillow up and leaning against it, the two of them facing each other, and technoblade just realizes that oh they are super close and this isn't really what friends do, do they? Phil should know this too, but the other face looks as red as he feels his-

“So, what do you think?’ Phil asks, and technoblade snaps from it. This place? Staying here?

He can see it, technoblade smiles at the fact he can imagine a future with phil.

It might just be a new home.

“...dips on the farm.” “what?”

.

Technoblade isnt sure who fell asleep first, but he wakes up to them still cuddling in the bed. The sunray beams through the windows, lighting up the place. Phil breath tickles his neck, the other has wrapped his arms around his waist. Technoblade finds himself in a peculiar position, can he afford to get up without waking ph-

Wait.

Does he want to get up?

Technoblade sinks back to the pillow, and pulls Phil closer as he snuggles back. Nah, sleep some more. It's warm, and technoblade sighs in content. 

He feels phil shift slightly, and technoblade watches through blurry vision as the other stretches his wings slightly while in deep sleep before snuggling up into his neck. Technoblade feels light, and he can't wipe off the wide smile on his face until he falls back asleep.

  
  


.

He wakes up eventually, and this time it seems Phil woke up first. technoblade finds him in the kitchen preparing breakfast, “Morning mate,” phil says. “Good morning,” he croaks out, and winces as he rubs his throat. Phil glances at him, and turns around immediately. 

Technoblade can see his red ears, and finds enjoyment that he had caused that. “Wear a shirt for god's sake.” technoblade laughs, but he heads over to where he placed the shirt phil had given him.

There are many instances where phil had acted the same way techno does to him, and perhaps, that could mean something. Maybe Phil feels the same way.

.

They eat breakfast in a comfortable silence, technoblade still looking at every nook and cranny of this place and he asks Phil where he got it.

“Oh I built it.” Phil says between bites, and technoblade is not that shocked. “Nice,” is what he says instead of the many compliments that run through his head in a mile. 

_“Cottage core simps” “oh husband material.” “only philza minecraft.”_

When Phil asks why his face is red, technoblade blames it on the heat.

.

He immediately demands to work on the farm, plans formulting itself in his head on how to make it better. Phil only gives him the tools, and tells him to go ham. Technoblade widens the area just a bit, moving the fences to create his own little section of the farm and leaving Phil’s alone.

Technoblade proceeds to accidentally farm just potatoes, he doesn't realize until in the middle of the day, when he hears Phil call out to him.

“Hey mate,” techno looks up to see Phil behind the fence, returning from his fishing and he has a bucket full of fish in his hands. He waves, smiling at the sight of the other. “Hows…” phil pauses, as he looks over. “Techno did you plant them all potatoes?”

“..oh whoops.”

.

Phil offers to help remove some of them, but techno commits to it. “I hope you like potatoes.” is what he tells the other.

At sunset, Phil accidently readies the picnic basket, before glancing at a silently watching amused technoblade on the couch and the picnic he just prepared. 

“We can go there if you’d like,” technoblade suggests, and Phil shakes his head as he takes out the food and hands it to the other, sitting right beside him and leaning in. technoblade instinctively leans back closer, and he feels a wing curl around him. 

It's intimate, and it feels right, even though it's still the first day, he feels home.

.

It's when they head to sleep that they realize something.

It pops into their minds at the same time, when Phil comes out of the bathroom dressed in his night clothes and technoblade removing his shirt to head to bed, the two pause next to each other.

It was comical, the way the two stare at each other and at the bed. 

Regardless, they still lay together, and this time technoblade doesn't reach out to hold the other. It's awkwardly late for that now.

But they still wake up in the morning closer than before, technoblade wakes up to antlers poking under his chin and it's annoyingly cute, but annoying and he adjusts the other in his arms just right and Phil sighs in content and snuggles up even closer.

This time, they wake up together. “Good morning,” Phil says tiredly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Good morning,” he croaks out, his voice rumbling from exhaustion. “Oh wow,” Phil mutters under his breath and techno chuckles slightly at the red in his cheeks.

How was he so sure that phil didn't return his feelings? 

.

They spend the day out gathering woods, since winter is just around the corner, and they need logs for the fireplace. They gather up wood, and outside the house, phil hands techno an axe. Instructing the other to begin chopping.

Phil grabs his own, and he positions himself in front of techno with a competitive smirk. “You’re a bit slow techno.” he teases, and technoblade grins.

They chop off way too much wood.

.

Inside the two rest with a warm cup of tea, and a batch of cookies. “I only know how to bake this one, the others I mess up.” phil says, and he goes over to the bookshelf to hand techno the recipe book. technoblade looks at the recipe book, and dares to say he can do them.

Phil helps, because of course he does. Technoblade doesn't have to even ask for it, the other is just there.

It's beginning to get a little hard to imagine a future without phil, the thought of it alone stings.

The cookies come out great, and technoblade prides himself at the varieties he is able to make. “There is no way,” Phil tastes one, and he turns to look at technoblade with such a shocked expression. “Holy shit.” He shoves the entire thing in his mouth and Phil hums in delight, technoblade wants nothing more than to grab him and kiss him.

Instead, Techno whole-heartedly laughs at the other, and then he looks over the mess he just caused over their kitchen. “Ah, don't eat them all without me.” 

He cleans off the dishes and Phil helps him shortly after putting the new batch of cookies in a safe place, the two head off to sleep soon.

Technoblade grabs at the tight shirt to remove it, Phil stops him as he gestures to come over.

Phil makes him sit on his bed, and he has a brush on his hand. “I want to properly do a braid this time.” technoblade doesn't mind that at all, when phil runs his hand through his hair. He removes his crown far too eagerly, and apparently Phil takes notice as he giggles.

“How can you make your hair so soft?” phil mutters from behind him, and technoblade chuckles deeply “a warrior never reveals their secret-ow” technoblade winces from a tug, and phil humphs from behind him. “You deserve it.”

“Is it...the magic thingy?” Phil asks in between the braid, and technoblade who was completely out of it, hyper focused on the feeling of phil fingers-black coated, claws dangerous but technoblade trusts him-running through his strands, only hums. “Probably,” 

Phil doesn't tell him to get up once he is done, he sticks his hand through the roots of his hair and starts rubbing his scalp. technoblade makes sure to not move a single inch, to not disturb phil and make him stop.

“Mate, relaxe, am doing this to make you relaxed stop being stiff.” Phil laughs, but he pats away at techno back as he gets under his covers. “I want to sleep now.” 

“Hah?” technoblade whines at the loss of touch, but he removes his shirt and gets under the cover immediately, wrapping the blanket and snuggling into the pillow before looking over at phil.

Phil is wearing a wide smile, looking at him in such a soft way that it makes his heart melt. “goodnight techno,” phil whispers, his eyes are bright and red on his cheeks, and technoblade nods as his face burns, “goodnight phil.”

He turns away, shoving his burning face against the pillow as he realizes just how-

The weird tingling sensation, the endless thoughts of Phil, their too many touches, and now they’re living together-and sleep in the same bed.

Technoblade thought he recognized the boundaries, they could be best friends who flirt a bit, and all that jazz, sure he got a crush but now.

Technoblade realizes that he is falling.

.

He wakes up in Phil's arms, and continues to look at the other peaceful sleeping face.

_“Technosimp.”_

Dang it, and they were quite for a while. Technoblade groans, shoving his face into the crook of philza’s neck. “Hmm?” the other hums, apparently awake. “What's wrng?” phil slurs the word together, and techno feels the vibration on the other neck as he talks. “Just..voices.”

“Oh,” Phil begins to rub at his back slightly, and technoblade sags down, his shoulders slumping slightly from when they were tense. “What are they saying?” 

_“Phil phil phil phil” “protect” “philza philllza!” “safe”_

“...the usual.” Phil only hums again, and he begins tracing some shapes onto his back and technoblade doses off once more, feeling safe and secure.

.

Once they wake up, they spend time outside together, this time techno wanted to go fishing with phil. “I never really…” he waves the rod in his hands, and Phil tilts his head slightly, looking baffled.

“Techno, i saw you use them as a weapon.”

Technoblade gestures slightly with his hands, “well, yeah! But i never really fished before.” “what.” phil deapans at him, before shaking his head fondly as he pats the other shoulder.

“Ah don't worry, it's easy enough.”

Easy enough he says, technoblade had waited an entire half an hour for a fish to dangle his little hook while Phil flexes off beside him, pulling out fishes left and right and not just fish, the man pulls out a rare enchantment book.

“Patience is the key techno,'' Phil reminds the other softly, and technoblade understands, knows that. It's just, it's really been a half an hour since then and he doesn't have a single fish.

Technoblade resorts to looking at phil, the other focused on staring at the blue water. He takes notice of a butterfly sitting on his antler, and technoblade is focused on it; he doesn't notice his rod slightly shaking.

Phil does though.

“Oh oh! techno!” technoblade looks over to where phil is pointing, and he immediately grabs his fishing pole once he realizes it's shaking and pulls. 

a yellow fat fish comes out, and technoblade almost caught it in his hands when it flies up to him until Phil from out of nowhere smacks it away. 

It lands back in the water, splashing.

“...what was that?!” he screeches at phil, although he cant stop snorting at how the poor fish just got gob-smacked. Phil cant help but laugh as well, “It was a puffer fish, you'd get poked by its spikes!'' Phil says between laughs, and technoblade reaches over to grab Phil's hand.

“Wait did you get hurt?” he asks, and Phil shakes his head. “Nah, not even a scratch.” 

Technoblade nods, eyeing the other’s palm. He glances up at Phil, who is staring at him in the same fond expression he always seems to do, and technoblade looks back at his hand he is holding. Flipping it over as he closes his eyes and kisses the back of Phil's hand, he hears him gasp.

“Good, i don't want you to get hurt.” techno opens his eyes to a red faced phil, and he silently gasps when phil snatches his hand back to cup techno’s face, leaning in closer and techno leans in as well, until their lips touch and the two share a soft kiss.

Phil pulls away with a small smile, and technoblade shifts until he is closer to the other and kissing him again, un satisfied with one kiss.

The soft kiss slowly turns into something more heated, as Phil brings a hand to tug at his scalp, techno gasps and Phil uses it to his advantage. Techno’s hand rests on the other cheek, tilting his head more to deepen the kiss-

It isn't until the sun dips the two pull apart, bruised lips and panting.

Technoblade looks up at phil from when he pinned him to the ground (when did that happen?), his wings splayed out around them covering the rest of the world. Phil hair is disheveled, and his hat isnt on his head. 

Technoblade doesnt feel the weight of his crown on his head, hyperfocused on phil’s hands on his waist and techno reaches out, cupping a side of phil face tenderly and he cant believe this isnt a dream.

“Phil-” he starts, everything he wants to tell phil sits heavy on his tongue. “no no,” the other shakes his head, glancing at the orange sky and back at him. “Back home, we talk.” he helps him up, phil placing the crown back on his head and technoblade dusts off the dirt that got on his hat before giving it to phil.

They hold hands on their way back.

  
  


.

techno’s sitting at the couch, He is leaning heavily against the pillow with his leg propped up on phil lap.

“...so boyfriends?'' Phil says it first, and technoblade snorts at how late it was to be said, their entire way back was comfortable silence until now. “What, you’re not gonna tell me how much you love me first? Bad confession, go again.” phil pinches the other leg playfully, “ouch, i can't believe you’ve done this phil-” “okay okay shush.” phil giggles, and he is rubbing at where he pinched techno even though it didn't really hurt.

“Well, i want to kiss you again as soon as possible and you’re just prolonging it.” phil complains, his face slightly red. techno hums, and he reaches over to grab phil sleeve. “Then do it,” 

“Are we not going to talk about this?” Phil says, but despite it, he grins with full sharp teeth at the other and technoblade wants nothing more than to kiss him right now. “Nah, i like you, you like me, now kiss me.”

“You don't have to tell me twice.” and Phil climbs over, leaning in and kissing techno softly. Technoblade brings a hand to the other neck, and he feels a slight push against his chest and he falls back against the cushions.

Phil moves his head slightly, and techno grips at the other back shirt as he deepens the kiss, beginning to feel slightly dizzy and heated. Phil pulls back, only to move onto his neck, kissing butterfly kisses, soft and completely different than the heated kiss they just had.

He sighs, mind focusing on Phil's lips and his hands that are moving up and down his chest to his waist.

Technoblade shivers slightly, and he hears phil snicker slightly. _Oh, oh he is going to get it-_ Technoblade grabs at the back of Phil's shirt, careful with his wings before pulling the other completely off of him.

He sits up straight and wraps his arms around Phil's waist, tugging him closer and making Phil straddle him and pulling him into a messy kiss. Phil hums happily, and wraps his arms around his neck. Phil opens his mouth, and technoblade feeling very hot, and fog minded forgets the important detail of phil’s mouth.

Phil gasps as he pulls away, grabbing techno face in his hands. “Oh shit techno, did i just cut you?!” fuck, technoblade looks at the blood smuge on phil lips, and he feels the blood dripping down his chin. 

“I forgot about that.” the sharp teeth, it only makes him want to kiss phil more. “That's kinda hot,” The two blush bright red at that statement, techno spewing it without thinking. techno laughs in phil’s hands, the other still looking a bit concerned. “It doesn't hurt at all, probably a nik.” techno says, and he buries his face into phil’s neck.

He feels the other squirm slightly, and technoblade smiles as he remembers how phil is a bit ticklish in this area, before he bites down marking him up. Phil gasps and he swats at his arm playfully, technoblade pulls back with a smirk, the blood on his lips is still his own. “Sweet revenge.” 

“...ok we have to deal with your tongue, it's still bleeding mate,” “oh come on.”

.

After making sure techno’s tongue cut wasn't that serious, the two settled back on the couch. technoblade feels his tongue stinging slightly, and phil looks over at the little space between them before jumping on the techno’s side and leaning against him. 

“Sorry about your tongue.” phil says once more, and technoblade adjusts his head slightly so the other’s antlers don't poke him. “Its fine, you don't have to apologize.” 

“Mhm.” Phil takes his hand, pressing on the back and rubbing it. “...you found it hot huh?” Phil peers from beside him and technoblade feels his face heating up, “what, can i not say my lover is hot?” he says without thinking and stops, phil squeezes his hand.

“Aw mate,” phil smiles widely at him, and technoblade can't control the smile growing on his face, nor the blush. “I like the sound of that,” phil whispers, intertwining their hands and technoblade glances down and up at phil’s face.

“Lovers.”

-

When technoblade was a kid, he believed monsters were reincarnation of bad people. He grew up to that story, slayed monsters for his own gain and the voices demands.

But now, when he looks over at Phil, a monster that's a human, a human that's a monster, something between the two, and nothing between them, he can only promise one thing for him.

“Hm? What’re you thinking about?” Phil asks once he turns around to the other, technoblade smiles up at him. “What you really deserve.” techno says, walking over to hug the other, phil tightens the hold as he hums, “oh? What?”

“For you phil, the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be 5 k words, i dont know what happened. i only wrote this bc the main fic am writting is taking too long, so this was a bit hurried.
> 
> FANART: please check out this amazing art, its so good!   
> [good art!](https://www.instagram.com/p/CKeywHQhk2l/?igshid=vullgfrzax61)
> 
> -morph


End file.
